What Really Happened in the Van
by Babyxo
Summary: Emma loses her virginity to Jay to get a few bracelets. But what if it goes farther?
1. Chapter 1

My heart raced as I crawled out of the window of my basement. I ran away last time but I regret it, I am going to show him I earned that bracelet, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make people stop thinking I am a good girl, they don't have to be scared to break me, shut me down.

I walked slowly to the park. What if Jay rejects me? I'll find a way to make him accept me. So far, he's the only one who knows me, the me that isn't broken up. I trust him.

I walked towards Jay, my legs a tad weak of the thought of what I am about to do. Jay sighed as I approached him.

"You already had the tour" He answered me before I could say anything.

"Show me again" I said faking my confidence, he turned towards me waiting for what I had to say next "Show me again, for real"

"After you?" I walked towards the van. Goodbye virtue. I walked in and Jay was right behind me.

He kissed my lips and this time instead of turning away, I kissed him back meaning it. I pushed him down onto the floor of the van and went down to his belt; I undid it and ripped it off, throwing it to the side.

"You really mean it this time don't you?" Jay said surprised but still, over confident like he knew he was 'irresistible' or something. No he was just my ticket into getting people to finally respect me.

"I mean it more then you may know" I smirked up at him. With that I pulled off his pants and Jay kissed my mouth a few more times. I took off his shirt but was stopped.

"I thought I was going to get a blow job?" Jay questioned.

"Oh you will, that and more" I smiled seductively.

Jay lay back down and we kissed briefly for a few more seconds. I pulled off his shirt and he got on top of me and pulled my skirt down and my shirt off. I practically ripped off his boxers. I tried staying calm but I have never seen one of 'those'! I quickly put back my seductive act and went back to what we were doing. I went down on him swiftly and he ooed and awed at whatever I was doing. I guess I was doing something right. Then something went in my mouth and it tasted like something I have never tasted! What the heck? Am I bleeding? So I swallowed it and continued on. He grinned. I did something right I suppose. Jay was a tad bit hasty as he pushed me down and pulled down my undies. Shit I wore granny panties he then unhooked my bra. I'm nude-- ohemgee! This is freaky. Jay touched me where people aren't supposed to be touched without permission but screw it, it felt sort of good and it was 'spur of the moment' right?

"You want to go all the way?" Jay asked and I simply nodded. Bye virginity.

"Okay then" Jay shook off his state of shock and plunged into me. It hurt like a fucker. I screamed at least 10 minutes till it finally started feeling OK. Something warm was oozing between my legs. The heck? Is that me or him? Oh shit is he wearing a condom? Oh I bet he is. Guys like him always are supposed to carry that stuff aren't they?

Jay went faster and faster, he was panting. Gosh and I was just laying here screaming in pain. So this is how I was made.

A knock came to the van.

"Hey hurry up in there!"

Thank god I literally died. I thought this was supposed to feel good. It didn't and it hurt. It wasn't all that loving but I agreed to this 'one night stand', well it isn't a one night stand cause I'll see him at school on Monday. I pulled my clothes on quickly and threw Jay his. I think I may have made the best mistake of my life.

Jay got dressed and grabbed my hand.

"Every player gets a prize, but you deserve a trophy for what you did Em" He raised his eye brows while looking down and pulling out multi colored bracelets.

"Yellow for hugging, pink for hickey, orange for kissing, purple for open mouth, green for eating it, clear for letting me do whatever, blue for blow job, black means you lost your virginity and will have sex, glittery green for 69, glittery clear for feeling up, and glittery red for condom less sex" He said almost proudly.

"CONDOMLESS?" I over exaggerated "I could get pregnant Jay! How could you?"

"I thought you were on the pill because you let me do this! Gee what happened to the safe Emma Nelson?"

"Just get me home Jay" I said sadly. I can't be a mom. I know my mom will support me but why me? I am green peace, having premarital and unsafe sex is like higher on my black list then…boiling puppies.

We got in the car quietly. I touched the bracelets on my arm. I have more bracelets then Amy, wow guess I am the sluttiest girl at Degrassi, and I'm carrying my mom's line by possibly getting pregnant so young. He drove me home and we just sat in front of the house in the car not speaking and staring at the road ahead. Finally Jay said something.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I shouldn't have pressured you into this and I should have asked if you were on the pill. I'll help you through this, you know, if you are…_pregnant_" The way he said pregnant made my head spin and really think about me, being a mother, with Jay being a father.

"…You know it's ok Jay, it was a mutual agreement and I probably shouldn't have come down here…I'm out of my place"

"I'll pick you up one of those birth control test tuber things, if you want" Jay said. Test tuber things. I smiled lightly but I didn't mean it.

"Sure just sneak in my back window, I live in the basement"

I crawled out of the car and went towards my basement room. Tonight was very, scary. I am not very vitreous anymore.


	2. Authors Note!

AN://

So I'm just going to put this out there, I don't like Emma when she's 16 or whatever, so just imagine how she is NOW, all gorgeous and goddess like but still 16…in her 18 year old body.

Jay isn't inlove with Emma…He may or not love her :P

Thought I'd just put that out there…Keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2

"Emma where have you been?" My mom 'Spike' reprimanded me.

"Walking…I can't sleep…After the shooting I haven't been the same" I sobbed. I had other things to cry about right now and it wasn't the shooting.

"Oh Emma!" She leaned in for a hug and just held me. The tears flowed like a raging river and it was uncontrollable.

"How about you go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." Snake nodded and half smiled at me, Spike's cue to leave.

I laid in my bed curled up in a ball. I can't be a mom. This isn't me; I am green peace, the safe kid, the kid who had never even thought about having sex until Jay came into my life. He just had to do this to me. I can't blame him for this, but I can't thank him for this. I needed someone to talk to right now. Manny wouldn't be the person, she would call me scum even though she did the same thing when she was younger. I decided to call Sean, maybe he would understand. I picked up the phone and dialed his number, but I quickly hung up when the door opened. Ugh this won't work. I checked my computer and I had 2 new IM's one from Manny wondering where I was and one from Sean. Yes! This is perfect and he's online.

Emmaxoxo: Sean are you there?

Sean123: Emma?

Emmaxoxo: Yay hey Sean what's up?

Sean123: Nothing. What are you doing up so late? Don't you have school?

Emmaxoxo: I had a long night…With someone

Sean123: Meaning what exactly?

Emmaxoxo: Uh well your going to find out sooner or later from whoever but…

Long Pause

Sean123: But what?

Emmaxoxo: I had sex

Sean123: WHAT?!

Sean123: This is a joke right?

Sean123: Is this really Emma?

Sean123: Talk!

Emmaxoxo: Sean please stop rampaging…Your spamming my computer

Sean123: Sorry

Sean123: Were you raped?

Emmaxoxo: No

Emmaxoxo: It was more of a mutual decision

Sean123: With who?

Emmaxoxo: That's the only part I'm scared of telling you about

Sean123: Spinner? Jimmy? Craig? Oh it's Craig I know it

Emmaxoxo: No someone you know

Emmaxoxo: It was Jay

Sean123: WHAT

Sean123: I know him Emma he pressured you

Emmaxoxo: No I pressured him…sort of

Sean123: I'm coming over there. Right now.

Emmaxoxo: No that's sweet and all but no Sean this isn't your problem I just had to tell someone

Sean123: Whatever

Sean123 has signed off.

Now I feel even shittier then I ever had. I wasn't a virgin. Sean was mad oh and Jay probably is going to choose Alex over me.

I laid on my bed motionlessly and fell asleep within seconds. That night I had a dream, of me being a mother and Jay not being there. Who thought of that? He doesn't love me. He never will.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke with sweat glistening on my skin. Did last night really happen? Jay and I? Oh gosh it did, I can smell him practically on my clothing and the smell of old van carpet with a tinge of beer odor. Shit. Time for school I guess. I didn't feel like dressing up today, but I decided to wear something pretty as long as I can fit in them. You know, if I am pregnant. I wore a short dress that went right above the knee, it was a soft blue and it looked nice. I wore my hair down and I had a pair of flats. To my surprise, Jay was waiting for me outside my house.

"Jay…Snake could see you!" I said frantically and looked behind me. No Snake or Spike, yet.

"Chill out, just get in" Jay said bluntly.

"Sure Jay, how about we get in that van again, you know so I can have another bun in the oven" I said quite annoyed.

"Wait…You sure you're pregnant? Like you know already? It hasn't even been 24hrs…" Jay said in a not-so confident tone.

"No, but I'm just saying" I rolled my eyes

We drove to school in pure silence, me and my 'baby daddy' aha that's what he is.

"Thanks Jay" I scooted out of the car and walked away fast. I can't talk to him. If Alex see's him and I talking then she'll beat me up. Chills ran up my spine and I became nervous, so I played with the 11 multi-colored bracelets on my arm, which I was so proud of last night were now like a sign of shame.

The classes went by ridiculously fast. I didn't talk to anyone, and I wasn't till I figured myself out. It was all going great till the one person, who never gave me the time of day, grabbed my arm and pulled me into a doorway. It was Amy, oh joy.

"What did you do, steal a bunch of jelly bracelets?" She questioned me.

"No" I said and began walking away.

"Listen, I am going to tell Alex what you and Jay did, and guess what? She won't like it. She'll be back here around noon just in time for drama class. Perfect timing huh? You, me, Jay and her are all going to be there." She smirked at me and shoved my arm.

"Lovely" I said under my breath. I walked slowly to lunch; maybe it would make time go slower.

I sat down on the stage in the theatre. I needed alone time, the less people talked to me, the more I wouldn't have to break down, or explain myself. The door creaked open, shit it must be Alex, bye bye face. No, it was Jay. Not too bad.

"Emma" He walked towards me.

"What Jay?" I sipped on my water peacefully.

"I'm really sorry" He said slowly.

"Yeah me to, you should also be sorry for the fact that I'm going to get beat up today, you know, by your girlfriend, Alex, or have you forgot about her?" I said defensively

"If you are pregnant, then I will break up with her, if not I'm sorry I'm staying with her" Jay said, almost sadly.

"Okay then, if that's all you have to say then goodbye" I walked off the stage and behind the curtain to throw away the rest of my trash. Pfft I should throw away Jay in it to. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the thought.

"Emma wait, how will we know if you're pregnant?" He grabbed my arm but as he did, I felt a wave of nausea and a major hangover, I ran towards the trashcan and threw up breakfast and lunch. Lovely. I hovered over the trash can for a few seconds waiting for the next load of throw up. Nope none, just more hangover-nausea and now I'm dizzy. I slumped towards the ground and drank my water and cleaned my mouth.

"Well morning sickness, is usually the best sign. Welcome to fatherhood Jay" I smirked at him, and welcome to motherhood Emma.

Jay's face went crazy. Huh, do guys get morning sickness at just the thought? I hope so, that was nasty.

"Umm…Are you ok now?" He walked towards me. No I wasn't ok but alright.

"I think" I said confused. He pulled me into a hug. A hug? Last time I hugged him we were in a van. I hugged him back, not to be rude you know.

"It's ok I'll make sure no one hurts you" He said into my hair. Maybe he won't be a terrible dad.

"Thanks" And right when I said that the bell rang. Oh goody.

The whole drama class walked in and Jay and I went separate ways. Amy walked in with a huge, bitter grin on her face. I felt even more nauseas. I took my place behind the curtains and Amy was behind me. The class went through their lines, I couldn't hear anything, and I was spaced off. All till Alex stormed in and I heard Amy chuckle behind me.

"Come here you little slut Emma" Alex grabbed my hair and threw me to the floor; she kicked my arms and my neck, but not my stomach thankfully. The whole class pulled her off and Jay came to my side.

But it wasn't done yet. She came after me again right smack in the chest I had to say it.

"Alex stop I'm pregnant please!" I sobbed on the floor. It went silent. The whole class stared until JT spoke up.

"Guys back away, go talk over there" Liberty rushed over, at least I could talk to her. I cried on the floor, I couldn't breathe. Alex said something before leaving.

"Good luck slut face he will leave you, and when he comes crawling back to me, I won't take him back." She smirked and made a dirty face.

I cried even more at the thought, I can't believe this is happening; I'm curled up in a ball on the floor, with Liberty, JT and Jay hovering over me. On top of that, I think I'm having a panic attack.

"Jay breathe can't help" I choked out. I saw JT rush over to dial 911 and Liberty and Jay hovered over me.

"You're going to be just fine Emma just calm down…Breathe in and out…shh…it's ok Jay and I are here" I heard Liberty coo to me. IT helped but I was going out of control.

I blacked out but I could feel everything. I felt someone's arms pick me, I could practically taste them, it was Jay, I was laid down on something cold and scratchy and strapped in. I felt the car or whatever it was I was in move and two hands holding mine.

I awoke to a bright room. Liberty wasn't there, but my mom, Jay, JT and Snake were there and a nurse.

"Oh good you're up…Emma you gave us a scare, if it weren't for your friends it could have been a lot worse" The nurse nodded in Jay and JT's direction.

"And your pregnant" I knew that but she just had to say it didn't she? In front of my mom and Snake. I shook and I kept my eyes on Jay, he was probably just as scared as me.

The nurse walked out of the room and so did JT. It was just me, my mom, and Jay, aka my baby daddy. Gosh I feel gangster saying that.

"How long were you going to keep that from us Emma? Pregnant with this…sad excuse for a soon to be father" Snake said sadly almost but rudely. I felt hurt at that comment. So far Jay has been great.

"Snake…Shut up" Mom said. I knew she would be here for me. "I'm sure that Jay and Emma will make a decision"

"It's ok hunnie, I will support you and…Jay with anything you want. And Jay—"She looked towards Jay and Jay looked scared as he looked towards her "Don't you dare leave her, or else I will slaughter you and gut you like a pig, got it?" She said in her mom like over protective tone. I smiled.

"We'll leave you to alone" Mom said quietly and left with Snake.

"Uhh…She's just overprotective…She had me at 14…She's actually very loving" I said slowly.

"It's ok I get it, and I'm going to be like that to" He smiled sweetly. I've never seen him be so nice. Maybe his parenting instincts are kicking in already.

"I'm surprised that…You haven't mentioned abortion" I looked down then up then down and up once again.

"Because I'm actually a softy now that I've spent time with you" He chuckled lightly.

"Aw" I don't know why but I pulled him towards me and kissed him on the mouth and he kissed back.

"Oh and adoption is out of the question to" He said. Wow.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Yes" He said seriously.

"I'm going to get a job, were going to make this work I promise you" He added.

"Okay then" I shrugged my shoulders and got up. I can't sit here anymore, I'm too happy. I got dressed and headed through the door with Jay's arm around my shoulder. Snake frowned and mom smiled happily.

"How about we all go back to the house and discuss…This issue" Snake said. Gosh he is a downer.

So we all got in the car and drove to the house in pure silence. I love silence now. It's so peaceful. Right until we got into the house Snake blew up.

"How could you Emma?! With this dirt bag?!" He rushed around the living room angrily.

"Snake calm down please, let's just talk." Mom tried talking to him but he shoved her off.

"Snake" I began quietly. "Last time I checked you aren't my father, mom is my parent, back off." I said defensively.

"Fine" And Snake stormed out. What's his problem?

"Sorry about that Jay" My mom said "He's usually more chill"

"It's okay Mrs. N, I understand" Jay said cooly. He's sort of taking my breath away.

"So Jay…What are your plans for my daughter and your child?" Mom said shakily.

"Well Mrs. N I plan to get a job, at the auto shop I've already been offered a job, I'll even work double hard in school. I'm also thinking about getting another job to support us" He said, sounding like he had already done this speech.

"Oh…That's just…Wow your sure smart for your age.." Jay raised his eye brows and smiled in a meek but proud way. "Now what about your parents?" Mom questioned.

"I don't have any Mrs. N, my mom died when I was young and my dad and I lost touch after his third wife" He said fast like he was ashamed.

"Oh so who do you live with?" Mom said "Friends, uh my dad gives me money every month, to support me, he's quite wealthy." Mom nodded. She liked him and I could tell.

**AN: So Jay's falling for Emma. Emma already fell for him. They'll hit bumps in the road, like any couple/story. Uhhhmm...So yeah the whole pregnancy thing came quick...in real life it would take like days for someone to know their pregnant, in this story it tooks hours :P sorry about that I rushed it just felt it was the right time. So review...subscribe ect! **


	5. Chapter 4

I was 3 months pregnant, the morning sickness was still there, I had gained weight but it wasn't terribly noticeable, I could feel a small baby bump which wasn't too bad. Sean hated my guts, I think, because he hasn't called, emailed or IM me ever since our last conversation. Manny is pissed off at me but she'll get over it, Liberty and JT supported me, Alex and Amy made snide comments everywhere I went, Chris also did and constantly made rude jokes behind my back. Surprisingly Jay has really come through. He's working so hard, working two jobs and he's even working hard on his education. He doesn't bully anyone, he really only talks to me and he comes home every night to my house to wait on me hand and foot. The door knocked twice.

"Come in" I said softly. My mom walked in and told me Jays here. My heart raced as I went up the stairs.

"Jay" I smiled and kissed him on the mouth in front of Snake, he has got used to the new Jay, somewhat.

"Emma" He said happily.

"I have a surprise" He said mischievously and looked to Spike, she nodded. What's going on?

Jay got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. My jaw dropped as he took my hand and it immediately turned into a smile.

"Will you marry me Emma?" He said sweetly.

"Of course!" I squealed and Jay put the gorgeous diamond on my ring finger. I am Mrs. Jay Hogart.

My mom was tearing up.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Hogart—Snake and I have…made a decision" She took a breath. That's going to take some time to get used to.

"Jay, since your family now, you can live here, with Emma in her room" She said stiffly but somewhat happy. Snake grunted but he'll get over it.

"Wow thanks mom" Jay pulled my mom into a hug "To soon Spike?" He chuckled.

"No just going to take some time getting used to, call me whatever you would like Jay" She smiled and turned around to go into the kitchen.

"And Mr. Hogart" I began "I have another surprise for you…downstairs" I hinted and dragged him by the collar of his shirt. I locked the door behind us. I pulled him onto the bed and on top of me.

"Are you sure about this?" He said seriously.

"This time, yes I am"

"I'm not" He said as he lay down on top of me and put his chin on my chest.

"Why not?" I said confused. Am I not pretty anymore?

"Because the baby will be in a bouncy house, if we do that babe" He kissed my cheek and slowly got off.

"The baby is about the size of an apple, now give it to me" I demanded. My face must have been funny because Jay was laughing.

"Okay honestly I'm scared" HIM? Scared of what?

"Of?" I questioned.

"I saw this digital monogram 3D thing of an ultrasound and it freaks me out" He said shyly.

"Jay I'm serious my hormones are killing me just please" I practically had to beg, for him, out of all the people in the world to err make love to me. Aha that's funny.

"Fine" And with that he 'made love' to me. It was much better than it was last time, more loving, same roughness. It's honestly, hilarious going into detail about this stuff.

The next day I woke up to Jay right next to me, I snuggled next to him and he groaned. He's cranky in the morning I think so I kissed him on the cheek and got up to get dressed. I dressed in plaid black and white shorty shorts with a black halter top. I won't be able to fit in my pretty clothes much longer so might as well wear my cute clothes now. I put my gorgeous engagement ring on. Since I was all dressed and ready to go and we still had a hour before school I went on the computer. Three new IM's in the last week. One from Manny asking if abortion is to late of an option, one from Liberty asking about names for the baby, and one from Sean. I slowly clicked on the IM. He was asking if I was really pregnant, and if it's really Jays. I responded to that by saying I was 3 months along and it really is Jay's…who else could it be? I rolled my eyes and shut the computer off.

"Jay wake up" I shook Jay and he woke up quite fast.

"Ugh no" He grunted as he got up and threw his pants and shirt on. It didn't matter what he was wearing, he was gorgeous no matter what.

"Well that was fast" I said with a smile as we made our way upstairs and into the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating but I got a pop tarts out for Jay and I. We didn't talk very much, must be because he's still asleep.

"You're awfully quiet" I said with concern.

"Mmph well Sean...called me this morning" Jay began "He's coming down here, err he plans to take you back and move down here…I'm just scared Emma" Jay said nervously.

"Aw Jay I don't want Sean, I want you, if I didn't want you I wouldn't have agreed to marry you" I kissed him sweetly on the mouth "And, I love you, my heart belongs to you now" I said with total confidence.

"As does mine, and I love you too Em, but we got to get going to school now" He held my hand as we walked out of the house and towards his car.

"Oh and Em, we got to find a new car, this isn't really a mommy mobile" He said sarcastically.

We pulled up to school and parked in the front. Jay walked around and got me out of the car and we walked towards the school hand in hand. I can still feel the stares on my back, and the mean words, and the snide comments. I was actually very happy today, after last night.

"Emma!" I heard that oh so familiar voice of Manny.

"Hi Manny" I looked to Jay and gave him the eyes meaning it was his time to leave.

"Bye Em" He said normally as he kissed me on the mouth and embraced me in a hug.

"So…Em" Manny said almost mean

"Yes…Man" I said with sarcasm.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you shortened my name, I'll shorten yours" I said snappily.

"Anyways…I think you need to get an abortion—"

"Manny, no" I replied hastily

"Just listen to me" She replied angrily.

"Fine, but it won't change anything" With that I showed her what was on my left hand and her jaw dropped.

"…Anyways err I know Jay won't be there, Sean still loves you, you'll ruin your life Em" She said it like it was planned. The words haunted me.

"I have to go…" I walked away from her and cried my eyes out in the hall way. That could happen. When I'm too huge, too cranky and Jay will be young and gorgeous as he is now, he won't want me anymore. What if Sean was my better choice? Maybe I should go with him, and kick Jay out. No. I can't do that he's trying too hard. I was too deep in thought to hear anything till that oh so familiar voice of Sean Cameron came up behind me.

"Emma?" He asked shocked.

"Sean, hey" I said not so surprised

"Aren't you surprised to see me, as I am to see you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, Jay told me" I replied harshly

"Oh, you and him close?" Pfft close was a understatement.

"Engaged" I said, like it was old news.

"How?" He said almost angrily but he kept his cool.

"I'm pregnant, check your IMs smart one" And with that I walked off to class.

The day was going great. Liberty and I chatted about baby names, and JT added in the occasional random name. I couldn't keep my mind off the fact that I would have to face Sean one day, even if I didn't want to. Then I couldn't keep my mind off the fact that Jay might run off. The bell rang and it was lunch time finally. I briskly walked off to meet Jay, but instead crashed into Sean, ugh.

"Sean go away" I walked farther down the hall till I saw Jay and grabbed his hand. Sean kept following us.

"Please Sean go away" I said nicer, but Jay turned around to face it. Oh geez.

"Okay Sean let's talk" Jay said.

"You took my girl, screwed her and now you're a father" Sean said obviously worked up.

"If you would us explain we can tell you what really happened" Jay said so maturely. So weird, everything is so weird and messed up.

"I'll explain how I feel Emma" And with that he threw a punch at Jay's face and struck him hard. Jay was bleeding hard, and usually he would have dodged a sissy punch like that but not this time, gosh he was going soft on me. Instead of holding his face like the 'new Jay' would he struck back Sean and rammed him into lockers, punching him in the stomach and he threw him on the ground and kicked him.

"Jay stop!" I shrieked.

Jay stopped and backed off. His face was bleeding still and it looked like he broke his nose or something. Snake came around the corner.

"Sean Cameron, you're not supposed to be here, should I call the cops?" He asked Jay and me, we both shook our heads.

"Err Dad I'll take Jay home…" I said as fast as possible and dragged Jay back to the car.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"No" He got in the car and so did I. We drove him in silence and went straight to the basement.

"Do you still care about him?" He said bitterly.

"No, I really don't if I did, we would be together"

"Because the way you looked at him, could have fooled me" Jay turned around to go into the bathroom.

"Jay…" I said. This can't be happening, I don't care for Sean much anymore, and I'm engaged for the love of god! I walked into the bathroom.

"Please Jay let me take care of you" I tried to help, but he pushed my hand down harshly and walked out.

"Just let me go Greenpeace" He raged. I dropped on to the bed as I watched Jay get his jacket. The tears wouldn't stop, this wasn't about the fact he's my fiancé or that I'm carrying his child, it's the fact that I happen to be in love with that stupid Jay Hogart.

"Jay please don't leave me…" I sobbed

**AN://Cliffhanger I know! Err but it will get worse before it gets a whole lot better. I just wanted the characters to come out more, not this whole 'I love you!' 'Oh really I'm madly in love with you' thing because it wouldn't be that great of a story now would it? And Jay's just going through the same thing Emma is…mixed feelings, he's just taking them out worse.**


	6. Chapter 5

It's been 5 days since Jay left, I didn't go to school for most of those days, as I felt ridiculously sick and disgusting. Why did he have to leave? It was now 11pm on a Friday night and I have nothing to do, except feel sorry for myself. I fell asleep soundly but was rudely awoken two hours later to what I thought was a break in. I grabbed my bat from behind the bed and walked upstairs. Then I saw it, a dark figure that wanted to possibly kill me. I swung my metal bad at this figures shoulder and hit violently. I was really just taking out my rage about Jay on this guy. The robber fell to the floor and went into fetal position and I kept on hitting him.

"Argh Emma!" The familiar voice of Jay slurred out. Was he drunk?

"Jay?!" I shrieked. I just hit him with the bat one more time.

"Yes its Jay argh please stop Emma mercy!" I dropped the bat to the ground and dragged him to the basement. I couldn't have Snake and my mom seeing this. Jay stumbled down the first few steps and I flipped one of the lights on and pushed Jay onto the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jay? Abandoning your fiancée and child!" I raged.

"It was only for a few days Em…I can explain" He slurred once again.

"Are you drunk? On something Jay? Hmm? God damn it talk" I spoke angrily.

"Uhh I took EX the smiley faced pill a few days ago…" Jay began but I slapped him on the head for it.

"I have such a loving fiancée to come home to, maybe this is why I ran away" He barked.

"I am loving, but not when you treat me like this Jay, why'd you do it?" I said softer.

"Because I felt like I wasn't good enough Emma…It's hard trying to be this new Jay, I just needed a release…Uhh sometimes I do things that…I don't mean, and I say things I don't mean either" He said embarrassed but he finally let out his feelings.

"Uhh you're plenty good enough Jay and I don't mind if you want to be bad or whatever, just not this extreme…" Obviously I haven't forgiven but he was in doubt or something and I didn't want to start things up again.

"Why would you let me be bad? I'm going to be a father" He smirked. I had a feeling this argument was over.

"Because the bad Jay's the one who I fell in love and I just happen to fall in love with the good Jay along the way" I said sweetly.

"Now let's get you cleaned up because I feel bad I beat you up" I chuckled under my breath.

I took Jay to the bathroom and examined the damage from the fight with Sean and my damage but I noticed the one thing that I was praying wouldn't happen. A hickey.

"Uhm…Jay…what the hell is that?" I pressed on the disgusting bruise mark made by some girl's mouth.

"What?" He acted like he didn't know.

"This" I stabbed my finger at it harshly.

"Uhh" He was practically speechless.

"Just get the fuck out Jay" I spoke harshly.

"Please let me explain" He pleaded.

"No, I don't care anymore Jay, I'm sick of this; I can take you running away, but an affair? How's that make me feel you think? What I kissed Sean? Peter? How would you feel Jay?"

"I really can explain it's not as bad as it seems I swear Emma just please!" He cried practically.

"Jay no, just get out" I began to cry and weep "This isn't how it's supposed to be, I'm going to be just like my mom, raising a kid with no dad."

"Em please, I'm sorry and I love you" I dragged him upstairs, crying my eye's out as those words haunted me terribly and I shook. I opened the door and pushed him out. Jay turned around and grabbed the door before I could shut it.

"Emma I can explain just give me another chance" I shook my head and tried to close the door but it wouldn't budge because Jay was still holding it.

"Jay just…Explain to me when I calm down and when I want to talk" This time when I slammed the door it actually shut. I slid down the doors wall and cried. I heard something hit the door and I figured it was Jay getting his anger out on my door. I do love him, but how could I love such an unpredictable being? He was all wrong for me; I was good girl Emma the green peace, the safe one, the everybody's friend and the person who couldn't hurt a fly. Jay is the one person who could spike my nerves to a point where I want to pull my hair out, he was the biggest jerk in the school and he is most known for getting into fights with other guys and beating up the kids who screw him over. I don't know why, but I think we were made for each other in some messed up sort of way. But how can I get over the fact he was with someone else, someone prettier and less cranky as me. I bet this girl was prettier and all that. Oh and how can I forgive the fact he did ecstasy? That stuff is practically deadly, if he was given the wrong dosage or whatever, a drug addict can't be a father.

_Flashback_

_I was 3 years old and my mom brought me to see Shane my biological father, I didn't know what was going on. I dropped a pink ball and he ran to pick it up and give it to me, I remember his face exactly it was quite frazzled and hyper, like he couldn't control his emotions and he shook as he gave me the pink ball which I didn't take and he flipped out at me. My mom picked me up and rushed me away and out of the room. I remember seeing my dad's confused and anxious face turn into sadness as he screamed my name. That's all I remember._

But Jay isn't like that. Shane's parents didn't want him to have anything to do with me, Jay doesn't have parents to tell him that, even if he did he wouldn't listen I don't think. The drugs are the only problem I think, and the affair.

I fell asleep at the door and awoke to Snake shaking me.

"What's with the bat Em?" He chuckled.

"Uhh I thought I heard something…I have to go get dressed" I jumped up and ran downstairs. I dressed in white mini skirt and a peachy soft halter top which was lacy and silk on some parts. I thought I looked pretty good and practically ran out of the door before anyone could ask questions. Waiting for me was the one and only orange civic that I've become so accustom to in the fast few months.

"Jay, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"You…To talk to me right now" He spoke softly.

"Fine but I'm only getting in because I feel the morning sickness coming on" I slid into the car's seat. It was so early; we had an hour before school so plenty of time to talk with him.

"Uh…You look pretty" He said almost frightened.

"You don't" I raised my eyebrows "When was the last time you changed and showered…?"

"Uh…6 days ago" He said embarrassed.

"Ugh come on, take a shower I have clothes for you in my room"

We both got out of the car and Jay followed me, I didn't want to bring him through the front door as Snake and mom would ask to many unwanted questions that I didn't have time for, and I really didn't want to hear them.

"Why the back window to the basement?" Jay asked confused.

"Because Jay, when you leave your fiancée for 5 days with no explanation, the parental naturally will want to rip your balls off" I said ticked.

"Oh" He uttered out.

I stumbled onto my basement floor weakly and Jay followed behind me like a obedient puppy dog, which is nice.

"Uh…just take a shower I'll find you clothes" I said shakily

I walked over to the dresser that held his clothes. His smell was wrapped onto them tightly as I touched them. I took out what was my favorite burgundy shirt, it stuck to his muscles so perfectly and black pants which contrasted nicely against one another. I also dug out his black hat from under the bed and dusted it off. I listened patiently to the water tapping the bathroom tiles and I could feel the light blush of hot steam peaking its way out of the bathroom door's cracks. I figured he would be in there for a bit, so I walked over to the computer, something I haven't done in a while. I daintily touched the mouse and looked both ways before clicking on the AIM shortcut; he won't be out for a bit so I'll just see who's sent me what. My eye's quickly scanned the white screen, I had over 10 new IMs. Who knew I was so liked? I double clicked on the button and was relived to know they weren't all from Sean calling me horrid names, only one was from Sean and since I probably didn't have time for much I clicked on his first.

Sean123: Emma, please I really need you, my life is in the dumps just call me.

Sean123: Em, please, I know your ignoring me, I know I'm a jerk and I shouldn't be coming in between your relationship with…Jay just we need to talk.

I felt anger going through my veins. I wanted to scream and rip my heart out. Why? He had left me all alone when I was dealing with my own problems. He left me to do as I please, he didn't love me. So what now since I'm Jay's girl---fiancée I mentally corrected. I'm not used to it. Maybe it's for the fact that I have grown out of my ugly stages, I wasn't just fun to talk anymore. My face has lost it's roundness, my hair is soft and silky and it compliments my new body, I'm practically 5'7 and I even dress better, more provocatively if you ask me. In 7th and 8th grade I wouldn't dare look at the types of clothes I'm wearing today. I'm changed and I love the new me, and that's who, and this I do hope, Jay fell in love with. Jay knows the new me, the me that isn't scared, the stronger and more successful me, not the little girl who used to be afraid to kiss a guy in public or the girl who was scared of everything. If you ask me I'm fearless at this point I think, I'm 3 months pregnant in high school and I should have got a abortion but that isn't right. I don't care about the sneers, whispers or humiliation some people may say.

"GP? Hello? Earth to Emma?" Jay said confused but semi entertained.

"Oh sorry just thinking Jay" I turned to face him and look at him. He was only in a towel and he was dripping wet, the heat from the hot water radiated off of his body and thus making me feel all warm.

"My clothes are where?" He hinted. Gosh how long was I day dreaming? I should really think before I do one of those again.

"Uhh there…on my bed" I got up and handed him the loosely folded clothes in a hurry. How could I day dream or…some may say go deep in thought over someone so stupid. I don't want him, he isn't mine, Jay's mine, and the ring is a big indication of it to. Jay changed so fast that in a instant he was by my side. He smelt amazing and looked even better. Who knew I'd fall in love with someone so rough around the edges, I always thought Sean was the one. No stop thinking of him.

"You know, we don't have to go to school, I have a ultrasound today so there's really no reason cause it's at nine o clock and it's—" I leaned back on the bed to glance at the clock on my nightstand "seven-thirty and I believe we have to talk, I'm feeling calmer"

"Where to start?" Jay said as he sat on the bed sitting right next to me and looking nervous but remaining at ease.

"At the beginning" I breathed. Jay told me everything to know. He was at the ravine just planning to get high and Alex was there. Alex being Jay's usual shoulder to get high on, he spilled his guts to her and eventually got him so stoned he couldn't see straight. Then Alex called Amy over to make him feel better. Which we all know what that means. Amy talked to Jay so much that Jay felt comfortable even in his high state. Jay didn't realize it but his face was so close to Amy's and so she kissed him on the mouth, and even when Jay was trying to push her down, she sucked on his neck very fast as her last chance. Then Jay went to another part, still being ridiculously stoned he didn't know where he was so just settled in the back of his car and just let the drugs and alcohol go out of his system. Jay was asleep for days; he was only at the ravine for one night and took some weed with him, which he used all of it.

"Em I'm so sorry, I wish I didn't act like a child, you and Sean…there's so much chemistry behind you two, I'm flat out scared out of my brains and---" He rambled on but I stopped him and kissed him.

**AN//:: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! But it's really long, over 2000 words. Review please! **


	7. Sorry! Another Author's Note

AN://

Okay so to the anonymous review that I got named Chelsea or something…I know it's going by fast as this is DEGRASSI—thus meaning things go fast! This isn't real life if it were I would be writing 270 something pages about Emma's morning sickness everyday and her every movement. Use your imagination! Gosh that review just like took a toll on me and it pissed me off royally. This is sincerely a fluffy love story on what could have happened with Jay and Emma in the van, we all know this couldn't happen and pregnancy doesn't happen overnight. I am although leaving open the anonymous review thing just in case Chelsea, or whatever wants to make another snide review on my writing. Kay I know I'm a pretty crappy writer, I don't plan on pursuing it in the future, but I am just going to write on here as I have nothing better to do sometimes, and guess what? I've got some nice reviews.

Aha…Sorry just a tad bit peeved! :P Sorry everyone the next chapter is in the making and will be up in a matter of days.

Keep reviewing and subscribing

Thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 6

As we awaited in the waiting room at the clinic, to find out what I was having exactly, I couldn't help but feel…bored. I get it, I'm having a kid, why do I have to know if it's a boy or a girl…or both!

"Jay does it really matter?"

"Chyeah we have to pick out baby names"

"Gosh you're a woman" I smirked

"Emma Nelson?" The nurse called out and Jay helped me get up from my stiff sitting position.

"Oh your young…Is this the baby's daddy?" The nurse said sarcastically, like it was a big joke making fun of a pregnant teenager.

"No ma'am I'm her fiancé" Jay said proudly. I smiled and took his hand while we walked to the ultrasound room.

"Okay so just…lift your shirt up halfway and I'm going to put some hot stuff on your stomach" The nurse spoke more kindly. I did as I was told quietly. Then she scrolled all over my stomach with this…thing it looked like a mouse (Sorry I really don't know what that thing is called!). The nurse stopped abruptly.

"There's two Mrs. Nelson…Uhh your not far enough in your pregnancy for us to determine the gender…So come back at 6 months and we can tell you…And you're going to start having some crazy cravings and you're going to start gaining weight" She looked at Jay as if he really screwed up, I rolled my eyes but at the same time my heart sunk, I'm really going to be fat aren't I? The nurse left and Jay and I were alone to leave.

"So…Cravings…Want to stop by the grocery store and pick up some snack food or something?" Jay asked, not so impressed.

"Uh ok if that's ok with you" I couldn't help but feel so insecure, what if I become one of those saggy moms who let themselves go? Oh crap this isn't going to be good. We walked to the car, chattering about random baby names.

"I like Jayson Hogart Jr." Jay announced.

"What if it's a girl?"

"Actually, there are two so the baby's gender is a 50/50" Jay said all smart.

"Hmm…Ok Jaylie Skye?"

"She'll get made fun of, no way"

"Just Skye?"

"Maybe" Jay opened the door for me and waited for me to get in before closing it then ran around to the other side of the car to get in.

"So I have some money saved from the shop…Should we go baby clothe shopping next weekend you think?" Jay asked.

"Hmm sure…but what if we get like, all girls clothes and their both boys…or all boy clothes and their girls?"

"Than…Uh…We…buy stuffed animals and diapers next weekend and baby furniture?"

"My parents are buying the furniture don't worry about that, but yeah we'll go shopping for that"

"Kay" With that it was quiet for the rest of the ride to the grocery store. We bought all kind of food for my awkward cravings that were supposed to come any day now. The house was completely vacant when we got home so we just flipped the t.v. on downstairs.

"Am I fat?"

"No, you're like super skinny"

"Will you still love me when I am fat?"

"No"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Em of course I'll love you and the baby"

The front door opened up from upstairs, it was Spike because Snake had to be at school still obviously. Speaking of school I haven't been to school in days I wonder what people are thinking. Probably that Jay dumped me and I'm attending some homeschooling place for the pregnant people. I chuckled.

"Uh Jay you want to go see my mom or should we just hide down here?" I whispered as I turned the TV off.

"Depends is she going to kill me?"

"Probably, I'll be sure to block the knives" I got up quickly and lead the way holding Jay's hand. Mom probably had no clue I was home, though she should I reminded her I had a ultrasound today.

"Hey mom" I said calmly.

"Emma? Are you not feeling well? Why are you home? Why is HE here?" She emphasized the he part meaning Jay.

"Of course I'm not feeling well I'm pregnant because I had a ultrasound and Jay has a name not a overly emphasized he, and he is here because he was sorry and he took me to the ultrasound today and we've made up it's all good I promise you mom"

"No, it's not ok, he left you Emma what makes you think he won't do it again? Hmm? If I remember clearly your choice in guys pretty much sucks" She snapped.

"Mom please!"

"No Emma, I can't trust him, sure he can stay here, eat our food and get the cold shoulder from us , but you will be all alone, as he is scum" Why does everyone call him scum?!

"He's not mom! He's working his damn ass off trying to pay for everything, what'd Shane do mom? Hmm? Knock you up and leave you right?"

"His parents wouldn't let him see me Em or you, it wasn't his fault" She whined.

"Pfft if he was anything like Jay, he would have fought to do something, he was his own person mom, and don't lecture me about my choice in men mother" I stormed out leaving my mom and Jay, and me sitting on the stair case.

"Spike…I'm really sorry"

"She's right Jay, I screwed up"

"No you didn't Spike you raised a good daughter"

"Yeah one who's having your baby" Mom said sarcastically.

"Spike…I promise I will be the very best, I don't have anywhere else to go, and I don't want to go anywhere without Emma" Jay pleaded.

"See you say that now, but what about when the baby comes? The long nights staying up trying to feed a whiny baby or the nights where you work late and Emma's to tired?"

"I know it will be tough but I won't leave her Spike, I promise you, we'll even put it in writing!" Jay said and mom chuckled just a bit.

"Fine Jayson, you're off my hook but when Archie gets home, you're in for it" I looked at the clock and it read one in the afternoon and in two or three hours that's when step dad gets home. I stepped down from the stairs and into the living room where Jay and mom were.

"Why does Snake, out of all the people in this family, have to have a opinion on Jay? Come on mom he's not my real dad"

"He cares about you"

"Oh well Manny cares about me, do you want her to take a bite out of Jay to?" Jay's eyes bulged and he looked just a bit disgusted.

"No, but Snake has known you since you were so young, he knows so much about you and he thinks of you as his own daughter hon."

"But he has no parental right over me mom!" I argued.

"Em calm down, I don't mind being lectured by Snake err Mr. Simpson" Jay said softly. I calmed down just by those words as he was so calm and here I was freaking the heck out.

"Fine" I huffed and plopped onto the sofa, which we should really get rid of. Jack started crying from upstairs right than and I rolled my eyes. Mom can never keep her kids calm now can she?

"Em, and Jay, go take care of the baby"

"Sure Spike" Jay said all to willingly.

"No! It's your kid, and when we have our baby, we will take care of it, but this is your child go raise it!" Jay put his arm around me and just stared at me wide eyed.

"Emma, Jay is willing, go take care of the baby, now" She looked angry and I ran up the stairs and Jay stumbled while going up the stairs. Boy, am I mad. I quickly grabbed Jack and changed his diaper, while Jay stood back and took note, it seemed.

"Emma you really need to calm down"

"I am calm Jay, maybe you should be more observant" I snapped.

"I understand your mad, take it out on me, not your parents"

"Parents?! My dad is locked in a mental hospital, technically my mom and Snake!" I cried.

"How about we talk about that, tonight when I take you out to dinner" He wrapped me in a hug and kissed me on my forehead, I probably soaked his shirt but I don't think he cared.

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom, just stay here" I said and walked off to the bathroom. Boy I looked like a mess and I combed through my hair and dried my face off till I was semi presentable and walked back to Jack's room, Jay and Jack were having a conversation. Well sort of if you consider Jay making retarded faces and Jack laughing like a maniac. I chuckled to myself but kept my silence and watched peacefully from the door way.

"You know you can come over here and watch my mad parenting skills anytime" Jay said, he didn't even have to look to see that I was watching him. I walked over and stood over Jack just where Jay was.

"We should get back before Spike thinks were doing something" Jay spoke and I considered actually doing that, but no and we walked downstairs. I immediately felt sick to my stomach as I saw Snake sitting on the sofa.

"Sit Emma, and Jay, you stand"

"No Snake I think he can sit"

"No it's ok I'll stand" Jay said quickly and quietly.

"Jay what you did was wrong, you left a pregnant teenager alone thinking you weren't coming home, she was scared, Emma would have to face raising a baby by herself, and the child would grow up fatherless and that isn't right. Now what do you have to say for yourself? You know about the fact that you left. Spike has forgiven you and Emma has, but you don't have my seal of approval to even be in the house until I'm convinced"

"Well Mr. Simpson I am really sorry that I left, I had personal issues to deal with. I'm still a kid and I'm trying so hard, I regretted leaving the instant I did, but I knew Emma wouldn't have taken me back so easily, so I just wandered around in my car for a few days that's all sir. I swear I'm always going to be here and I promise to never leave Emma's side" He said sincerely and I smiled because those words were perfect, sure it left out some but Spike and Snake didn't need to know all of the details of his little venture out.

"Jayson, I know that's what your saying now, but whats going to happen when the baby comes Jayson?" The words were almost haunting the way he said it, and it was also repetitive and annoying.

"Be there for Emma, take on another job, work as many shifts and eventually move out of here so the kids won't have to live in a basement"

"Wait…kids?"

"Yes, Emma's going to be having twins"

"How do you know?" Snake questioned angrily.

"Because I was at the ultrasound, did you forget she had one today? Jay said all too proudly.

"Yes I did actually…Don't snap at me Jayson"

"Emma, twins?! That's Jack times two!"

"Well, I don't mind, what can I do about it mom? Abortion? I don't think so"

"I just don't think you'll want to raise two monsters"

"Monsters? What cause their Jay's?"

"No, all babies are loud"

"My mom said I never cried" Jay added in.

"Well that's lovely Jay" Snake said bluntly.

"It is, isn't it?" Jay said sarcastically and I chuckled but I squeezed his arm to tell him to shush or else it's going to be round two of arguing about children.

"Well this discussion is over…" I said and walked backwards as mom and Snake nodded.

"Uhh were going out to dinner, so bye Mom, Snake" I grabbed my coat and Jay grabbed his.

"Bye mom and dad!" Jay chuckled and I looked back to see Snake and mom smiling. That was weird.


	9. Chapter 7

The weeks passed and my stomach has got quite large. The school kids constantly stare at me but I glare back, I think spending time with someone like Jay has affected me in some odd way. I don't care what people think of me, and now Jay on the other hand is more caring about school, his job, anything he hardly gets in trouble anymore. For some reason I keep thinking about the shooting, the pain that Rick went through and I don't know why but I keep thinking it relates all back to Jay. I haven't tried to talk to him about it; all we talk about right now is baby names, school work and his job, which is almost a blessing because I really can't think of a conversation anymore if my life depended on it. I sighed as I rolled over on my bed and snuggled next to Jay. His smell was faintly of sweat, cigarettes and some cologne that I haven't figured out yet. It's such a lovely smell; I wish the air would smell like it, oh great here comes the pregnant lady thoughts. I struggled around in my bed before finding a comfortable position. Jay instantly adjusted himself so that I could be comfortable, even in his sleep he could do that and I thought it was just the cutest thing. I searched the room for the clock and it read two in the morning so I fell asleep barely, I couldn't help but think that I was watched by something that wasn't here yet was here? I couldn't explain the feeling. It felt icy like the room temperature was warm and I was safe in Jay's arms but the room temperature was cold. I had this urge to go and confront it, tell whoever it was to go away or else my fiancé will mess them up, but how could I do that? I had this feeling it was lost. Stupid pregnancy, giving me all these feelings like I was being watched! Gosh I'm a psychopath; I should see a therapist or something. I rolled my eyes and curled back into Jay's chest and snuggled up soundly, but then again there was this icy feeling. I fell asleep though, not to soundly but surely. I awoke sleepily and feeling heavy headed, it was only four in the morning and it was still dark out and all but I got up and took a shower leaving Jay to slumber in the warm bed. I took the world's longest shower and got dressed faster than ever. I wore a red halter top that covered my baby bump and a pair of dark skinny jeans; I did my makeup and slipped my engagement ring on. Wait, my engagement ring where is it? I panicked and searched the floor; thank god it was just right underneath the sink. I should really be more careful; I put the ring on super tight to make sure it won't come off. I fell back onto the bed and went back to sleep as it was only five in the morning. I wonder why I'm suddenly feeling the urge to wake up so early, like I'm required to or something. I wrapped myself around Jay and he groaned and muttered something about it being too early to do that, but he could if we absouloutly had to. I chucked and kissed his cheek and his neck. It's weird how people can get so connected over a baby, or two in our case.

"Jay time to wake up" I said as I propped myself up.

"No…"

"Yes my dear" I ripped the covers off of him and he rolled into a ball and shook for a second and rolled to the other side. He lazily got up and grabbed his pants and a dull grey long sleeved shirt and put his jacket on along with his backwards black hat. I waited for him on the staircase to get done. I slowly moved up the stairs and Jay grumpily walked up the stairs behind me. Nobody was up today and that was fine because the parentals are quite nosey now a days and it becomes irritating. I ate a Pop tart and Jay ate most of the fridge. We talked about how tired we both were, I told him there was only a few more months till were parents and his face glowed just a tinge making me smile. It was still pretty early but we decided to get to school early just to sit around and get out of the house. I walked out and it was ridiculously cold so I grabbed a black pull over sweat shirt that had white writing on the front.

"Jay we have to look at houses and apartments today"

"Do we have to?" He asked grudgingly.

"Yes we have to Jay"

"Living out of your rents basement could be fun" He smirked.

"No, not really" I said sternly.

"Babe just take a joke" He kissed the top of my head before going around the car to open the door. I hopped out and took his hand as always and walked up the steps to the school. We decided to go on the computer to look for more apartments and houses. We already wrote down plenty of phone numbers until Spinner ran threw the door open in a huff. He was mad obviously.

"Jay we have to confess!" Spinner said.

"Spin not now" Jay got up and grabbed Spinner's shirt collar and threw him outside.

"You don't understand Jay! I have nothing" Jay pinned Spinner against a wall and glared at him. I stood back and watched.

"Emma please, just leave" Jay pleaded but I stood still.

"We have to tell Mrs. H that we bullied Rick, we have to, we absouloutly have to. I have no friends; nobody likes me I'm a mess!" Spinner pushed Jay off of him and growled at him and turned to walk off leaving Jay and I.

"Jay…You can't get suspended, the kids can't have it" I said to him.

"I don't know anymore Emma! Spinner's going through some life crisis!" Jay said as he circled me.

"I'll talk to him" I said.

"Emma he won't listen just stay out" Jay said more angrily.

"No, you have to get a education!" I snapped and walked off slowly for a normal person but fast for a five month old pregnant woman, Jay ran to my side and grabbed my arm and backed me to a locker.

"Emma listen, he's going to tell, and I'm going to get expelled, you can't do shit about it" He growled at me.

"Well damn Jay! I'll go back home and sit on the sofa to go and eat! Do you want that? I'll just be like you're what? Main bitch? I carry the children and you go off and act like a kid. Gee Jay, want some candy?" I don't even know what I was saying as I yelled at him and stormed off.

"What are you saying Emma?" He walked fast next to me.

"Just leave me alone Jay" I said softly and walked off. To say I was hurt was a understatement. If Jay leaves I'll have no one at Degrassi to be friends with, not that anyone wants to be my friend in the first place.

"Emma! It's just your hormones!" He called off and I saw him from the corner of my eye, look both ways and he looked sad and it broke my heart into a million pieces. I wiped the tears off my face and sat in homeroom and cried until students arrived, I have to piece myself together and be strong. I made a mistake, again.

JPOV (Jay):

Great my girls dumped me and she's expecting my kids. This is just awesome. I'm getting expelled today and I lost Emma the one girl I've actually cared about during my existence. I wasn't really human till she came in my life oddly. Argh get yourself together your being a softy. I must have walked past her homeroom a dozen times before realizing she isn't going to come for me. I screwed up. Why has god or whoever is controlling the universe deciding this fate for me? Whoa big words, I've been spending too much time with Emma, but why am I not ashamed? I feel happy whenever those two syllables I think that's what their called come into my head. I caught up to Spinner and shoved him into the bathroom.

"Spin you can't rat on us" I said hurriedly as a bunch of ninth graders walked out as fast as possible.

"I feel terrible Jay my life is in the dumps can't you see? Your life is over anyways cause you have a bun in the oven"

"Two buns actually, please Spinner, you can't!" I panicked.

"And why the hell not?" He scoffed.

"Because Emma thinks I'm a loser! I have to stay in school! She can't be with a drop out what will her parents think huh Spin?"

"You are a loser! It's not like you're here anyways!" Spinner ran out and into the principal's office. I felt my stomach cringe and I waited for my name to be called.

"Jayson Hogart report to the office, Jayson Hogart." The voice was mean, full of hate. I weighed my options, I could beg for mercy or tell them I had nothing to do with it, but that wouldn't work because if you ask anyone they would say I bullied Rick. I felt disgusting as I walked to the principal's office. I saw Emma and caught her stare, and I looked down. I let her down; the woman I'm supposed to be with doesn't want me. I screwed up.

"Jayson Hogart you are expelled for bullying Rick Murray, this is just flat out disgusting, I can't believe you two went to such lengths to harass one single student" She eyed both Spinner and I.

"Won't we be able to come back?" Spinner sobbed like a little baby. Ah babies, I'm expecting two. I could pull that card out on her.

"Ma'am I'm expecting two kids, I can't get expelled" I pleaded.

"Sorry Hogart, should have thought about that before you bullied Rick Murray"

"I wasn't expecting kids back then!"

"Should have used a condom then Hogart now leave" I stormed out through the empty halls and to my locker to collect the small amount of stuff that was in there. I gathered the books and I was off to return them to their proper classes. I knew Emma's schedule, she was in math right now, and I had a math book that belonged to her teacher. I got super excited and decided to play the part of one of those kids that drop notes off. I grinned and stuffed all of the stuff into my backpack and I even decided to write a note. I nearly skipped off to math class and I knocked on the door.

"Jayson Hogart?" Mr. Mason said surprised.

"I'm here to uh, get Emma Nelson she has something waiting for her in the office" I spoke with authority. Boy this is my smartest idea yet.

"O…Kay sure Jayson, Emma go with Jay" I grinned and handed him the textbook while I was at it.

"Hey Jay! Don't screw her to long!" Alex shouted from across the room. I gulped and feared the slap on the face which Emma was probably going to do.

"Silence Alexandra" Mr. Mason scolded.

"So are you expelled?" Emma said as soon as the door shut.

"Yes but Emma I can make it up! I'll work so hard, I'll pick you up, and drop you off, I'll do anything because I love you and I want to be there for the kids" Emma stayed silent and looked at the ground for a bit.

"I know…that you can be a good father…I just…got pissed and I don't know why. I'm sorry" She sighed. I held her in a hug until she let go.

"I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Of course Jay, pick me super early because we have loads of houses to look at today" She kissed me sweetly and hugged me once again. Boy I'm a lucky son of a bitch and I walked out of the school. Great now what do I do. I decided on finding another job and catching up with Spinner. Sounds like a party.

EPOV (Emma):

I stood motionlessly as I watched Jay leave. I have no one left at this school to talk to. Manny at the moment is off and on, Liberty has JT, and that's really all there is. Oh there's Toby, I can spend lunch with him I suppose. He shouldn't hate me too much right?

**AN://So I'm not really crazy about this story anymore but I will finish it…Review, Favorite ect…I'll be starting more stories soon as I have more ideas now.**


	10. Chapter 8

Three months flew by before my eyes had time to adjust. It was winter time now, mid December to be exact. I was huge, I haven't gained much weight but I'm still huge. I've been so lazy lately; Jay has to serve me on the couch which isn't too bad. In about two weeks I should go into labor, lovely right? At least after that I can go running and get all of this weight off, I'm disgusting. Toby is probably my best friend at the moment, we eat lunch together all the time and I'm constantly at his side. Toby has even helped me pick out names. For a girl it's going to be Skyler, and for a boy we decided on Jayden. He's practically a woman without the emotions. JT has also been an amazing friend, he always brings me lunch and of course Liberty comes with him and we talk about normal things, not the babies. Manny isn't being a complete douche anymore which is nice. Now Jay isn't around much, he works double shifts and tends to me, picks me up from school. Even better news we have found a lovely three bedroom apartment on a top floor for very cheap and it is even in a nice neighborhood. You can see the entire city from there. Snake is moving us in there after he buys us furniture for the baby room. At this moment school has just ended, so I'm waiting for Jay.

"Hey baby momma" Alex sneers as she plops down next to me.

"Uhh hi Alex" I smile lightly. I would move but I'd just waddle and possibly fall down.

"So when you due?" Alex says after a few minutes of silence.

"Two weeks, probably over winter vacation"

"Fun so are you going to give them up?"

"No why would I do that?"

"Because you'll ruin Jay's life" Alex says moving her face closer.

"I don't think that's any of your concern Alex"

"Fine do what you want" Alex says getting up.

"Alex wait!" I called after her. I tried getting up but it was slow.

"Don't hurt yourself" Alex said.

"Not trying to…Umm Jay wanted me…To ask you if…You want to be our kids godmother?...Like you can decline if you want it doesn't matter, I know you don't like me…So uh yeah, Jay thinks of you as one of his best friends or something I---" I babbled.

"Sure" She says.

"O-Kay" I said as I sat down on the bench.

"Oh and Nelson?" I look up "I don't hate you" She smiles. She smiles really pretty to. No wonder Jay liked her.

"Oh" I huffed out. God I'm unsocial and weird. Jay's orange civic strolled on in front of the school, he was twenty minutes late. He ran up the steps and stood in front of me.

"Have a fun day?" Jay said sarcastically.

"Just dandy babe!" I over exaggerated and got up. He smirked and took my backpack, books and steadied me by holding my hand.

"I feel fat" I mumbled.

"It's the twins Em of course you're going to feel fat"

"So I'm fat?"

"No not at all!"

"Yeah…right" I got into the civic and we drove home.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Stupid, but easy, I'm the youngest one there all of these other guys are like…a million"

"Ah Jay just think, we're going to have kids, a beautiful apartment and marriage, my god this all too fast"

"Tell me about it"

"I think you already know" I smirked.

Ten minutes later and we were in front of the house. Naturally I was drowsy and so I stumbled towards the door. The ice on the street slid underneath my boots as I stared down.

"Uh I'm going to take a nap" I waddled towards the basement and Jay followed all too obediently.

"So I talked to Alex today" I said and looked over to Jay who was lying on his stomach at the end of the bed.

"Did she get mad?"

"Nah she started it"

"So a fight?" Jay said.

"Geez Jay let me explain, she agreed to be the godmother"

"Em, you don't have to"

"Have to what?"

"Let her be the kids godmother I know you may not like her"

"Pfft, I like her enough-- she's decent, I was afraid she was going to like, kill me"

"I wouldn't let that happen to you" Jay chuckled.

**AN://Sort of a wasteful chapter but next one will be better!**


	11. Chapter 9

FINAL CHAPTER

I was officially eight in a half months along in my pregnancy. I couldn't see my toes, I couldn't feel anything. I lagged along and I waddled. Jay was always at the shop, I was always at home, usually eating. Stupid babies, stupid red freaking bracelet. Our apartment was completely moved in and ready, but I was still at my parent's house. After I give birth to my twins, we'll go home to our apartment. Well, more like, I'll move into the apartment. God I fucked up. We haven't even talked about wedding plans, or the babies. Just then my cell phone rang. It was Sean, lovely.

"Hello?" I said. The phone was silent for awhile.

"Hey Em" Sean said.

"Hey Sean, whats up?" I said cautiously.

"Nothing just here at the shop, visiting Jay"

"I see…Anything else?"

"Well I sort of wanted to ask you something, are you alone?"

"Yeah I am, what is it?"

"I just wanted to know, would you and I still be together…you know if it weren't for the kids and…Jay…? Would you choose me?"

"Uhh I don't know Sean…Maybe…?"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just seeing what my chances are" Sean said. My stomach hurt just a little at the thought.

"Sean…." I said. I'm engaged and pregnant to his best friend, what a little prick.

"What?"

"You have no chance, first off you left me, second off I'm pregnant with your best friends kids, third off I'm engaged to your best friend, you know Jay? My fiancé" I said sort of ticked. Then I heard Jay say something. So Sean was in Toronto?

'Who told you!'Jay hooted in the background obviously pleased.

"Is that Jay?"I asked.

"No" Sean said fast. I knew it was Jay. Then there was some rustling in the background, they were probably wrestling over the phone so I hung up. I was so bored so I took a bag of puffy cheetos and a Seventeen magazine, then I popped in the movie "Pearl Harbor" and I laid on my bed for hours basically crying my eyes out until Jay walked downstairs. He must have heard the sobs from downstairs.

"Em?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I whimpered a little as the movie came to a end.

"…Are you ok….?" He asked, very amused but kind of confused.

"Mhm" I mumbled. Jay took his auto shop clothes off and changed into loose jeans and a white shirt, he also took off his baseball hat. I was actually admiring his beauty, or handsomeness I should say when something kicked me hard, and it was inside. I yelped a little in pain.

"Babe I'm sure the movie isn't THAT dramatic" Jay chuckled from inside the bathroom, not looking at me.

"Jay…" I said out of breath.

"Yeah?" He said looking up and towards me, then he walked to me.

"I think it's time" I said.

"Time? Time for what?!" Jay said.

"You know, the time!"

"Time of the month? What?"

"You idiot…Your going to be a dad let's go!" I slowly got up on my feet and then water gushed from between my legs.

"Ewww…." Jay said crinkling his nose at the sight, sound, smell and just about everything.

"Welcome to fatherhood" I said panicked.

I waddled up the stairs while Jay loaded a duffle bag with my clothes and stuff.

"Hunnnyyy! Bring the cheetos!" I wailed from the top of the stairs. Jay nodded and grabbed the bag, then ran up the stairs.

Spike and Snake weren't home so I should call them on the way. I wonder if my mom was this calm during her pregnancy. Jay was probably more panic stricken then I was by the way he was shaking and holding the steering wheel. I breathed heavy as the pain was starting to come.

After who knows how many hours the twins came. I was exhausted and fell asleep but Jay was gladly holding both Skyler and Jayden in his arms and talking to them in a baby tone. The nurses said the babies were healthy. I guess we'll just have to see what life throws at us. As this is only the first day of many, with Jayden, Skyler and Jay and I all under one roof. I looked down at my stomach, and saw how fat I was, I should really go on a strict diet, no more bad meals for me! I'm tired and pretty much dead, you could say. Jay isn't, he's being a dad, and I should be a mom. My phone flashed a few times and opened. It was from Sean. Great, just what I need.

"I miss you—sorry for being a complete ass, forgive me? Xoxosean" I sighed just a little. A part of me told me to text him back, tell him I forgive him. Blah get that thought out of your head! I rolled over and looked at Jay and the twins. I smiled releaved, at least something was stable in my life.

**AN;;//Err…sorry such a stupid last chapter ;p I just thought I'd finish it up, so I could focus on other things ect. Probably won't be writing that much anymore, school started and I have mono right now so I'm real sorry. But I might write a sequel after a while about the kids, Emma and Jays future marriage, house ect. So yeah, review and also, if any of you could, give me ideas about the sequel? Or if I don't write a sequel, then I'll re-write this story. AND I'm going to finish all of my stories, because I've finally got this story off my chest---THANK GOD. ;P Thank youuu all of my lovely reviewers, favoriters (that a word? xD) and raters. Be sure to check out my other stories to.**


End file.
